Bunk Mates
by Jexy
Summary: Set on the boat to Neverland. What happens when Emma and Regina have to sleep in the same room next to Emma's parents? One shot


I couldn't sleep very well from the rocking of the ship and the fact I was roomed with Emma Swan. Yes, we just saved everyone in Storybrooke together and are going to go rescue our son, but, that doesn't silence her constant, barbaric snoring. I had tossed and turned for the past three hours and couldn't take it anymore. "Miss. Swan." The snoring didn't stop. All that happened was that her foot fell over the side of the hammock. Grumbling I got out of my hammock and stood towards her head. "Emma. Shhh!" Still nothing. If I can't get her to stop snoring by being nice I'll have to do it the hard way. I jumped up into her hammock and pressed my lips on hers hard. She woke with a shock.

"Regina, what the…" I hadn't realized I was almost lying on top of her until she looked down our bodies awkwardly and then back to my face.

"You're snoring is driving me crazy." I kept my voice down knowing her parents were in the next cabin. Though a wall maybe separating us from the Charmings I was still rather irritated I was this close to them.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I can't get comfortable in these God awful things so I snore." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "Besides, Mary Margaret and David kept me up the past few nights from them having….."

"For the love of God do NOT finish that sentence Emma." The thought of the Charmings having sex made my stomach churn. I opened my eyes when I felt something stroking my ass. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why don't we get some payback for the sleep they took from me?" I cocked an eyebrow and reached back to take her hand from my ass. "We've not been able to sleep together in weeks and, quite frankly, it's killing me. I never sleep as well without you beside me." A small smile crossed my lips. Emma was childish most of the time but she had her sweet moments too. "And besides, you know they hate us being together, just think of how torturous it would be for them to hear you make me scream." I could feel my eyes darken at the temptation of having her scream from a toe-curling orgasm and her parents hear it.

"Bribing me with the idea of torturing your parents for sex is low Miss. Swan. And I think it best you don't try to lower your voice to a seductive purr like I do when I want something. Because you just can't do it right." With each word my voice got lower and I could see Emma's eyes darken with passion and lust.

"Have I ever said how much of a turn on you calling me 'Miss. Swan' is?" Emma trying to raise her eyebrow like I do and use that half smirk is ridiculous. When she does it, it looks childish. But when I do it, it looks sexy and gets done what I want done.

"No you haven't." I ran a single nail across Emma's chest and created dozens of little chill bumps. "But why don't you tell me? Or better yet, show me?" I leaned up and kissed her hard. She was surprised at first but then kissed back with the same passion.

"Regina…I thought you…" Emma mumbled between kisses and tried not to moan as my hands wandered her body. I worked myself so I was on my side and able to have access to whatever I pleased. The blonde beside me was breathless and her body was craving my attention.

"Are you wanting me to go back to my bed and leave you here wanting me?"My voice was a seductive purr that made her eyes darken more. I slid my hand up the white tank top she wore and ran my nails gently over her tight stomach. Her skin jumped with need and anticipation.

"No. I want you here. With me." She cupped my cheek with her hand and kissed me softly. I grinned and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth so I could slip in and battle her tongue for dominance. I always won. We broke the kiss to get our shirts off. I kissed along her collar bone and up her neck to her ear where I took it between my teeth and nibbled. "Regina…please…," Her voice was breathless. "Touch me."

"I thought you'd never ask." My control was weak since I had all of the excess magic coursing through my veins from stabilizing the trigger so with a poof of purple smoke our cloths were gone. Emma moaned as I took one of her hard nipples into my mouth and started to suck. With each suck and flick of my tongue she whimpered and tangled her slender fingers in my hair. When I ran a single finger up her folds she groaned and squirmed towards my hand. When I withdrew it from between her legs she opened her eyes and whimpered.

"Regina…please…don't tease me. I've wanted you for weeks." The look in her eyes drove my hunger and I finally had to give in. I crashed my lips on hers once again and let my fingers dance around her opening. She opened her mouth for me again and let her hands roam my back. I slipped two fingers in easily and she moaned into my mouth. With my other arm I worked it under Emma's neck so she would be more comfortable.

As I started to pump my arm she kept one hand tangled in my hair as the other massaged my breast. When she would pinch or roll my hard nipple between her fingers I'd moan. We exchanged moans and whimpers between each passionate kiss. Emma arched her back as I added my thumb with the mix of curling my fingers against her tight walls. She was close. When she opened her eyes to look into mine I knew that look. That was the look she gave me before she was close. Her eyes were full of passion and love. I bowed my head to nibble at the heated skin of her neck and with a few more movements of my fingers she came.

"Regina!" I knew her body would give out shortly and she would be a pile of mush. "Yes! Oh God yes!" I could hear her parents throw something at the wall or bang on it. I wasn't quite sure but I didn't care. Their cries fell on deaf ears. Emma's body stopped trembling and she let out a deep sigh. "How the hell are you able to do that every time we have sex?" She looked up at me through sleepy eyes.

"Because I'm that good." I gave her one of my award winning smiles. "Good night dear."

"Goodnight Regina." She kissed me softly before laying her head back down. Before I dozed off beside my white knight I had to laugh darkly. "What is it.?"

"Revenge is sweet." With that, I fell fast asleep.

End


End file.
